


My Perfect Little Rat

by Socksfordays



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Not really about the relationships so roadhog and Sigma are just kinda there, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socksfordays/pseuds/Socksfordays
Summary: Talon has been disbanded and their agents are invited to join Overwatch. The organisation has different views when it comes to teamwork and how to speak to your colleagues, yet Moira could not care less. That is, until she sees a certain Rat.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	My Perfect Little Rat

My acceptance at Overwatch was unsurprisingly cold, which is wise of them. I know of my own reputation more than they do yet it bothers me none. I will do my work and they theirs in peace. The very first thing Angela said to me was, "We at Overwatch are not just a team, we are a family. That is something we all have to accept with you here as well." That was rather humorous. I held little interest in being a 'family' with these, the people from Talon were hardly teammates to me, let alone a family. A group of cold individuals with their own agendas, I am no fool. The only one I deem myself close to is Siebren, the man's intelligence is beyond anyone else in Talon (or Overwatch for that matter), he only needs a gentle hand to guide him every now and then. I feel no shame in saying that I've grown rather attached to him, but of course, I cannot say such a thing out loud.

Maybe it was because of Siebren and how I gently led him that I found great interest in an Australian man called Junkrat. On my very first day at Overwatch, I saw the lanky tall boy laughing with the Korean girl and that DJ about something. A messy thing he was, full of soot and dirty all over, missing patches of hair, always carrying some sort of explosive material and clearly mentally not all there. I've heard of him, Talon wanted to take him in but the competition beat us to it. Jamison or Jamie, as his friends call him, is a garbled mess of words and often speaks highly of himself, a clear sign of low self-confidence with a veil so thin you can blow it away like the tiniest candle's fire, how charming. I got the displeasure of hearing his high-pitched laughter when that Lucio told something that was probably not funny in the slightest, and I saw how some other agents nearby flinched and tried to hide their discomfort, particularly hard for Satya and Jack, I noticed.  
If this is their family, then it is evident Junkrat is the runt of the litter. It took little time, mere seconds of observation for me to become enamoured with the boy, so immediately I began to think how to get close to him, the perfect little rat. Poor little Jamie, he needs a helping hand, I will gladly be that very hand for him.

It was at that very moment I realised there might be a slight issue with my plan as a giant hulking man in a mask turned his head towards me, as if being able to read my mind. Roadhog, I remember him too. His real name is Mako Rutledge and he is always by his boss' side. I gave him the warmed smile I could muster and he turned his head back to the book he held in his hands. Damn him, he is a giant obstacle indeed. No need to worry though, I will find a way around him, figuratively speaking, I think.

After that, I learned of Jamie's schedule and accessed all his files under the pretence of being a good doctor that needs to know all of my patients in detail. Everything I read amused me greatly, the boy is only 25 yet he still lives on as if nothing happened to him. I calculated that he was 4 years old when the disaster struck Australia and he was left on his own in the irradiated Outback. He has clear signs of radiation sickness, yet it seems that it doesn't stop him one bit. Missing two limbs, but what does it matter? I've seen him walk with that prosthetic peg leg at great speed and his prosthetic arm is used as his organic one, with the same little twitches and movements. Truly fascinating, his body is a miracle among miracles.

I already had my first chance to speak with Jamie after about a week, he was tinkering away alone in the workshop without Torbjorn or Satya, which was the perfect opportunity. I smiled and stepped inside, pretending to look around as if everything in there is new. It wasn't, I've been waiting to catch Junkrat alone in there ever since I saw him on my first day at the organisation. It was late at night and he was humming and muttering to himself while playing around with some wires, I couldn't really understand what he was on about. My steps startled the boy and he whipped his head around at incredible speed, looking at me with wide bright orange eyes-- my goodness, this is a truly perfect man, seeing those wild burning eyes for myself almost took my breath away. I put on my kindest smile as is my forte and held my hands together in front of me, a sign that I am a harmless being. Although this element is usually used by timid and weak people, I need his guard down as I know he is... skittish, from all I've gathered.

"Pardon, I thought I heard something and went to see. You must be Jamison, correct?"

"You're one of them new sheilas-- but you ain't Sombra and your skin ain't blue, so you're the uh," he scratched his chin aggressively as if in passionate thought, "Moira. You're Moira."

So he isn't as foolish as others deem him? Very well then, I resumed my usual pose with my hands behind my back and gave a more natural smile this time.

"I am. So, Jamison-"

"Junkrat," he curtly interrupted me. Cautious little thing.

"I apologise," I chuckled, "Junkrat. It is very late, why don't you rest? I've been hearing noises for a while now. I know my sleep schedule isn't the best... but you are one of the brave ones at the front lines and dealing with such a delicate thing, explosives. I am a bit worried about you."

He seemed to be genuinely surprised with my words, no doubt Lucio and D.Va told him lies about me. Jamie bit his lip, his eyes looked to the side and I could see the rusty cogwheels in his brain changing direction.

"What's it to you? I'm jus' doin' my work. Just like you."

"Then perhaps it's time we both go to bed?"

It took him a few seconds but he put his tools and project aside and got up. He gave me a tired but wide grin.

"Alright, need me to walk ya to your room?"

I see, he thinks I am in need of a helping hand. Kind and foolish, perfect. I smiled and nodded.

"That would be very kind of you, Junkrat."

"Nah, mate, call me Jamie if ya want. All my friends do."

"Jamie," I smiled.

We walked to my room first but on the way he told me of things I already knew about, like where the practice range is and when it can be in use. I inquired if he uses it, to which he answered he does and that I can come see his work sometime. I already did, a few times now. I just stay a bit out of the picture and observe. The man loves his explosives, that's for sure, his eyes lit up even brighter when he spoke of 'big booms'.

Before I stepped into my room I turned to him.

"Thank you, Jamie. Have a good night."

He stuttered and scratched his neck looking like a lost puppy, " 'course, good night, Moira."

This might be much easier than I thought.

-

Ever since that night Jamie and I greet each other when meeting. I make sure he always sees me when I am in the best of moods and even if I might not be in one at the time, the sight of him brings me instant joy. His enormous toothy grin and the constant sound of his gimping peg leg against the floors is music to my ears, with the chorus being his speech and his erratic movements.

Watching him laugh and play around like a child with Lucio and Hana makes me feel as if... as if I am a proud mother, as if he belongs to me. Not yet, not yet...

I decided to speak to Hana alone before doing the same with Lucio later on, casually turning the conversation towards Jamison, to pry out any information they have about him, subtly of course. I learned he indeed lacks some social skills even when it comes to his peers, which is no surprise, and that he seems to most enjoy solving little riddles and old fashioned video games where thinking is required. Hana expressed some slight disappointment with that.

“He obviously can't beat me at games that involve actual skills like shooting and coordination,” she quickly flaunted, “but he’s really good with games that got some type of puzzles in them. He just likes a challenge I guess. When he gets rowdy and annoying to others, Roadhog apparently keeps him busy by giving him riddles or puzzles or just challenges. Weird, but Roadie knows him best.” With a smile Hana turned and placed her hands on her hips, taking attention away from her mech to look at me saying, “honestly, speak to Roadhog, he’s quiet and scary at first but maybe he can tell more.”

I already decided I’d rather not mess with that gargantuan pig at any point, so I thanked her for the conversation and went on to find Lucio. He was in his room, using his computer and most likely making music. At least, that is my guess as that is the most I know about his character and I am not yet bothered enough to find out more about him.

He lifted his head when seeing me at the door and smiled, a genuine smile that speaks of gross levels of naivety and of belief I am there for companionship.

“Hey, haven’t really talked to you yet but heard so much, Jamie said you’re really cool.”

Oh, Jamison.

“I’m Lucio,” he added at the end and I nearly missed it.

“I am Doctor Moira O’Deorain. I was hoping to finally speak with you, it’s just been a bit of a mess with my schedule lately with how many new team members I had to meet. Obviously I still have to properly meet a few more, including you,” I hummed. “You make music, I admire the passion. I might have slightly different tastes in music though. I play the violin.”

I knew that will get him going, a musician is easy to read. Likes music? Just engage them in the topic and let them do the work for you. It worked like a charm and Lucio’s eyes lit up and he went on a rambling talk about how he loves all music and asked about my music skills. He showed me his work, what he does and asked about mine, which I, of course, gently avoided. Like with Hana, I mentioned my friends— or well, friend, Siebren. He makes me more human to them. He makes me more human overall. But I do not want to share too much about us, I know he would understand and forgive me for me using his name as a tool to get to know someone else.

With Siebren then mentioned I decide to push.

“What about you? I see you Hana and Jamison are good friends.”

He chuckles, “yeah, I’d say really good friends. Love them both. A combination that Jack both loves and hates, as Ana puts it!” He laughed more after that, his beautiful features at that moment made me realise something. Both he and Hana combined cannot be as beautiful and amazing as Jamison, yet they no doubt pity him for his nature and his outward appearance.

He continued, “Hana always gets us together, she gets us out from our caves and prepares movie and game nights and-“

“What about Jamison?” I interrupted unintentionally. Blast my sub-conscience but I could not bear to hear any more about him or Hana. It seemed to have caught him completely off guard. I sat down besides him and looked down at the table, doing quick work of fixing my mistake.

“Pardon, it’s just,” I paused for a dramatic moment, “he seems a little different. I see many agents scoff at him or even make very upsetting remarks. He is either always alone or with Roadhog and well, sometimes with you. I had a conversation with him and have seen him work, his reputation as others describe him seems unfair.” I turned to face him with a sombre expression, making sure it isn’t over the top, and continued, “I want to get to know him, I see kin in him.”

Immediately, Lucio’s expression softened and he seemed to be connecting the invisible dots that never existed. I already knew he believed me and began to compare how other spoke ill of me to him and how they do the same with Junkrat. I know very well of how agents from both Talon and Overwatch have a lot to say about me. I couldn’t care less, the bridges I burn light my way.

Lucio smiled softly and sighed in a content manner, “I getcha. Well, if you wanna know about him, he’s really smart. He knows all the chemicals and does a lot of engineering stuff. It’s amazing, Torb was even impressed by his works. I mean he makes things out of nothing, Jamie said he learned to do so cause he had nothing in Australia. When he works, he is always focused, which can be weird since, you know, he looks like he’s always all over the place!” He laughed and went on, “Talk to him about explosions and he won’t stop talking for hours! Oh, and he likes boba tea with milk. Like a lot.”

Finally, some useful information. Boba tea, yes, I had seen him drink that before. I was taken out from my thoughts by Lucio’s voice again.

“Oh, by the way, before the uh, whole omnium explosion, I think he played the violin too, at some point. Once we were out together we went to the music store and he pointed at one saying something about being able to play it before the big boom. I kinda didn’t wanna ask him about it too much ‘cause I didn’t wanna bring any bad memories back.”

How sweet.

“You should try talking to Mako, maybe.”

“Mako?” I asked, confused.

“Roadhog.”

Ah, him again.

“Oh, but of course. I will try my best. Thank you so much Lucio,” I gave him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder with a big smile and got up from my seat before walking out. I didn’t even bother to say goodbye back but I heard him say it.

Intelligent, engineer, focused, perhaps musical even, lively, energetic and ... self-conscious of himself, fearing for his fragile ego. Roadhog has to be taken care of at once so I can get to the one I truly need to.

“Doctor.”

Suddenly I heard him call from behind, I recognise the gentle but deep voice. Even while floating I can sense his presence from afar.

“Oh Siebren, acting official are we?”

I turned to look at him with my sly knowing expression, seeing him look down and cover his mouth slightly and looking like a schoolboy that got embarrassed in front of his crush.

“I-I apologise, Moira... I don’t want others to think— well,” he didn’t know what he wanted to think.

“Please, relax. Nobody would judge you for calling me by my name. I for one, adore it. Don’t you remember?” The foolish man that he is, he probably thought I wouldn’t want anyone to know I even speak to him.

He blushed and smiles slightly, “Of-of course. I was hoping to speak to you about a certain... matter. It is nothing dreadful! I promise.” He finally put his hands behind his back to try and give a confident stance but this man so easily breaks under my gaze. I know it’s his weakness, but in a positive sense. When we alone together in private, I always break him completely. The thoughts almost made me grin right then and there.

“Certainly,” I replied and walked to my laboratory with him hovering behind. As soon as the door closed behind us, I looked at him and waited for him to begin. He looked back at me as if forgetting what it was that he wanted to say and quickly began with his stuttering anxiety.

“A-ah, I was, you see, I.. hmm, no, that’s not a good way to put it. Ah! I, uh, I believe— others said— well, they didn’t-“

“Out with it, Siebren.”

He jolted and sighed. He crossed his arms and sat on a chair slowly before lifting his head up and staring at me.

“Why do you always look at this— this boy, Junkrat. I know you are giving him far more attention than anyone else right now. It worries me.”

“Jealousy does not fit you, love,” I laughed, but I already knew I got caught. Still, I never lose to him.

“You know that is not my issue. “

He adopted a more serious expression, now I know he is challenging me to try and get me to stop or give out more information. Fine then, perhaps he can know some little bits of my thoughts. I sighed and held my head up high.

"Jamison Fawkes is a most incredible being here. He is most likely the most talented and intelligent agent who just never had the means to express it like we did. He may seem erratic, a little too much 'out there' to some, he lacks some hygienic habits that common folk usually possess and he might not be able to fully read a room's atmosphere. But we all have faults that we can overcome, you know how lost you get sometimes," I looked at him and he gave a slight nod at that, "And you know how Gabe has anger issues, how Amelie can be a little too cold, Angela too trusting, should I go on?"

"No, I understand. But still, such interest. Is he really that incredible?" He asked with such genuine interest it reminded me immediately of why I love the man.

"Oh, he is. He is that and so much more, Siebren. Trust me, I just want to," I paused for a moment too long before finding the correct word that wouldn't make him doubt me again, "observe him. Learn about him."

There was a silence that lasted a bit too long between us, I thought I made a mistake with how the floating subject looked at that moment.

"Alright. Perhaps I will learn about him too."

I smiled in relief and nodded before walking over to him and sitting over his lap.

"I will tell you everything, I promise."

-

I could only hold myself back for a day before seeking Jamison out again. I found out he is in his room, which he shares with Roadhog, but the pig was not with him luckily as I saw him in the kitchen just a few minutes prior. I knew it was risky and it would perhaps garner some unwanted attention from others, I had to think carefully about my approach to the boy. Mei walked by me in the hallway and I sensed her stare so I decided to knock on the door immediately to not raise any suspicion. My little rat’s voice called out.

“Who’s there?”

I prepared my most defenceless stance and answered, “Moira. May I come in?”

There was a moment of silence but it didn’t linger for too long. I heard some noises of his contraptions and then the door opened. He stared at me with the same bright burning eyes as the night in the workshop. Behind him, I saw he had dismantled the traps he most likely had set in front of the door. A paranoid being, but I understand. Safety first.

I began, “Are you alright? I am not bothering you, am I?” I know whatever he was doing, it can wait. I know I am not a bother to him.

“Oh yeah! I mean, nah! Come on in, mate!” He opened the door and gave his trademark grin while making a big bowing motion to welcome me into the nest of gears, wires, explosive material and some plushes of an onion looking character. I stepped inside and had a good look around for a good spot to sit in and not get any dirt or soot on my clothes.

“Sorry, it’s kinda always like this,” he giggled and closes the door. “So what’s up?” Junkrat scratched behind his neck while his other hand went in his pocket.

“I heard you’re a rather talented individual, I’ve been observing you, Jamie. I am honestly very sad that you don’t get more recognition around here,” I gave that dashing motherly smile and waited for him to step right into the hoop I have woven. Not that I lied, he really is a marvel compared to others.

He jolted and looked around as if I may have been speaking to someone else, just in case if he missed another person walking in.

“Ya mean that or are you tryin’ to make me feel dumb?”

“Of course I mean it. You and I are quite similar, you know. I was hoping to get to know you more.” Patience, patience.

“Me...? Of all people, I mean you’re some fancy smart folk, I ain’t none of that.” He huffed and pulled at his hair with one hand.

I frowned and continued, “Well, I see greatness within you. Such potential. I saw the damage you do while on a mission, so much chaos. You flattened a whole platoon on your last mission. It isn’t anything to scoff at.”

He grinned at that, “I did, didn’t I? Used 40 of my mines and bombs altogether— I got all the enem—“

“But you can do better,” I interrupted. He stepped into the hoop now to tighten the rope around him. “You can do less damage to the buildings and more to the actual enemies. You decimated 5 buildings completely, I know you have the ability to destroy targets without as much as damaging a few bricks with it.” I gave a stern but softened look.

He was ready to bite back but stopped himself and looked aside, thinking.

“Yeah, I guess I can. I wasn’t really thinkin’ ‘bout it,” he finally replied.

Now he is mine. I smiled so wide and pulled the rope, “Well, I am here to observe and am keen on seeing the results.” I put my hand on his shoulder and changed the subject just slightly, “I heard from Lucio you enjoy boba tea.”

He lit up and grinned again.

After that conversation and two missions, Junkrat shoved great improvements on the field. A challenge is all he needed like they said, and I his helping hand that pushed him him to it. It was then that we began to have more conversations, he even made me laugh and I shared some jokes with him as well, we spoke of my work and his work, of what he remembers of his musical life and his childhood and so on. Little bits and pieces of information that he doesn’t share with others as well (besides Roadhog), such as his inability to swim.

When Jamison saw me he always ran up to me and went on to tell me about his day and asked about mine. I remember Hanzo was walking besides me once and was so taken aback when seeing Junkrat run towards us with excitement to speak to me. The archer only made a disgusted scowl on his face and was almost ready to strike the junker out of fear that Jamison may have truly lost it that time.

While going on a mission together, he made it clear he wants to be situated next to me as often as possible and while on the field, every now and then he turned to look at me for approval on his work.

So easy, so simple, I know he only needs a motherly touch and I will kindly offer it always. But of course... Roadhog. That man is a silent observer most of the time and I knew he was going to step in sooner or later.

It wasn’t long after that Roadhog made a point to let me know me presence is unwanted. I was bringing Jamison some boba tea which was prepared by Lucio in the kitchen. The junkers were sitting at the table with McCree teaching Jamie how to play some card game. I set the drink down and smiled, ready to engage with Jamie but was rudely interrupted by the giant man’s loud grunt. Both me and the cowboy looked to the masked man in surprise while the bomber seemed to only notice the drink and get giddier than usual.

“Thanks, Moi!” He used that nickname sometimes, I am fond of it.

McCree still sensed the tension as Roadhog wouldn’t stop staring at me and decided to say something. “Now what’s the matter? You got some beef with her? Not surprised, we all do, but she ain’t that bad,” he chuckled, “not _all_ the time at least.” The idiot sure knows how to make a situation worse.

I only remained calm and gave an upset look that hopefully conveyed the image of a wrongfully accused.

After another grunt and a deep breath, I could only hear the gargantuan man’s gruff and damaged voice say “‘s fine,” yet he still stared at me. Damn, I was not convincing. I knew he will want to talk to me about this in private.

“Oi, mate, don’t worry! The sheila’s fine! She’s been great to me this whole time,” the blonde jabbed the man besides him in his fat stomach with the elbow while continuing, “is jus’ some boba tea,” he cackled.

Roadhog seemed to sigh and turned back to face the cards on the table.

This bastard will not keep me away, I will get to Jamison one way or another.

“Well, if you need me, I shall be in my laboratory,” I said clearly for the pig to hear so he can come find me, and left.

It only took him 5 minutes after I sat down at my desk to show up, his massive frame barely letting him through the door.

“What seems to be on your mind, Mako?”

“Roadhog. You will call me Roadhog. And you are getting dangerously close to him,” he wheezed in a deep dark tone.

“I don’t think I understand. Is nobody allowed to speak to your boss?”

“Not you.”

“And why not?” I looked at him and made a sour expression, no need to hide my true feelings from him

“Because you have ill intentions. He is emotional and easily hurt by the likes of you.”

“That’s funny,” I thought out loud, “You think you can protect Jamison from reality? You cannot. I am not here to harm him, I want to understand him, I want to get closer to him. You only seem to show... jealousy.”

“I’ll rip you to shreds if you as much as bend a hair on his body,” Roadhog then dangerously growled.

“Roadhog,” I began after a thought, “I don’t... know how to say this, but,” I paused to stand up and took a hold on my shoulder while gathering the fake courage needed for the moment. “I am... old, in a way. I never had children, he never had parents. He has you as his guide, but a motherly love? I have seen him always look to Ana for comfort if not you, he now just figured our feelings are mutual. I am not after him, I am not here to harm him, I want to help him when he needs it.”

Roadhog, the poor fool, stood silently for a while, studying me.

“You’re lyin-“

I snapped my head to him and almost snarled, “Why would I lie about such a thing? I could never bring myself to even say it out loud while alone, do you have any idea how it pains me? I am not pushing anyone away I just want to be a part of his life and I want him to be a part of my life, in a subtle manner... He is so bright and full of vigour, please let me help you protect him as well.”

He lowered his head in shame and sighed deeply. Mako clenched and unclenched his fist a few times, debating with himself whether to believe me or not. I decided to up my game.

“I... I see this pains you too much, I can try and back off. I apologise, I seemed to have made another mista-“

“Stop.”

I looked up and he was staring at me, his breathing heavier than usual.

“You can... help him. But don’t hurt him. If you as much as hurt a hair on his body,” he couldn’t even bring himself to finish the threat, just stood for a bit more before turning and leaving, unable to deny my sombre words.

I sat back on my chair and leaned down with my elbows on my knees and facing the floor. I couldn’t help but grin almost as wide as Jamison usually does.

-

After the rough yet simple conversation I had with Roadhog, Jamison finally became more attached. He now follows me after breakfast and shows me anything new he’s been working on. I present my works to him in simpler terms so he may understand and I also teach him what I think is necessary for his work. Although frustrating for both of us at first, I kept my patience and even pet through his smouldering hair once or twice when proud of his progress or when needing to calm his worries and anger. It ultimately paid off as his sketches became a little neater, his writing actually readable and his speech sounding just a tick more intelligent when he began to use more proper terms for his engineering work. It was a huge shock for everybody especially Torbjorn when Junkrat began to speak excitedly about Chapan-Jouget condition to him in the workshop one day. The dwarf man is not easily impressed, yet this intrigued him so that he came to my laboratory and asked how on earth I managed to ‘make him smart.’ Make him smart... This is what I meant when they’re all idiots for not seeing potential even when it slaps them in the face. Jamie is brimming with it, I am just putting it to good use.

With Roadhog out of the way, Jamie now came by my laboratory more often, he is keen on both talking and listening, but what he needs most is to feel. I am not a very physical person, but he is. When he first got the guts to hug me, it was a surprise, but I appreciated it (even if I came out of the embrace covered in soot). It is what I wanted after all. I became his soothing shoulder to cry on soon after that hug and he was facing his anxieties from the past in the middle of the night, he came by my laboratory once again in hopes of me being there. I, of course, welcome him always with open arms. I soothe him, pet him, hug him, whisper soft words of comfort, and he is putty in my hands. Perfect little sweet rat.

I was always wary of one possible outcome from my plan, that he would see me as a romantic interest. Luckily, as I suspected, Roadhog is the one and only partner he needs and I am but a mother figure.

Jamison was now spending more time with me than Lucio and Hana, but he also began to talk more with Siebren, who perhaps became his second tutor, albeit very subtle and kind one compared to me. Still, Jamie enjoyed his company and after their conversations, Siebren often spoke with great joy of what a curious mind the boy has.

“You were right, he is rather bright,” the Dutch said. “As long as this motivation stays, perhaps he will be interested in even more! Imagine the possibilities, he asked me if I am capable of creating a shock wave with my gravity control. When we first met, he just asked me about my floating, I believe he was looking around me for strings...” he trailed off in thought.

Of course I was right, when was I wrong? I know what I see when I see it, unlike others. I kept brushing my teeth while he continued on for a moment more and gained my attention again by asking something peculiar.

“Should I speak with him more? Should I be more of a mentor or akin to a parent?”

Siebren was looking at me in the mirror while I washed my mouth quickly and stared back.

“Do you desire to do so,” I asked back.

“Everyone around here sees how you two are... It-it — well, it made me think, since you are being motherly, should I be... fatherly?”

My eyes widened and I almost laughed. Siebren, _mo chroí_.

“If you feel like you should and have a wish, do so.” Please don’t. “But I don’t know where the rumours are coming from, I am merely a friend and a teacher in a way.” Stay away from Jamison.

“I see,” he smiles innocently.

We went to bed after that conversation and I had some trouble with actually sleeping since I did not want anyone close to Junkrat like this. Siebren should not get attached, he should not. Of all people, he cannot. I began to devise my plan, preparing my words for Jamison when I finally ask him for something in return, and after that comforting thought, I fell soundly sleep.

It was that winter evening when Jamison had another memory of his past plague him. I heard the sound of the peg leg tapping against the floor coming closer to my laboratory so I quickly tried to get my table contents in order and look around quickly to see all tools in their places. The door opened slowly and there he stood, without any explosives on him that I could see. He was simply staring at me looking both blank and sombre at the same time in only his cargo trousers. The soot under his eyes betrayed his tears that streaked through earlier, making clean lines down his cheeks.

“Jamison, my sweet boy, come here,” I smiles softly as I always do and opened my arms, knowing he will immediately accept my invitation.

“Moira,” he croaked through in a whisper and walked over to me. He dropped on his kneed and put his hand in my lap. I began to pet him. For such an amazing physical state he is in, his mental state did suffer. In all honesty, where he grew up and what he told me about his life before joining Overwatch, it would destroy anyone. But as I knew and said before, Jamison is a marvel, he is my special boy.

I hummed an old tune I remembered, nothing special that I could tie it to, but it seemed to soothe him.

“Want to talk about it?”

There was a moment of silence before he said, “You’re so good to me. Nobody’s been this good t’ me but Roadie. Please don’t throw me away...”

Oh, those words, this was the most vulnerable he has even been! I immediately sunk my teeth into him, unable to hold back any more.

“I would never, Jamie. I would never.” I pet through his hair and held his head to make him look up at me. I wiped his tears away carefully with my thumb and smiled again.

“I love you, my little sweet rat. I want you to know I’d never hurt you or throw you away, don’t think such horrible thoughts.” Not a lie, I truly wouldn’t. I have other plans.

He sniffed and put his organic hand over one of mine with a small smile.

“Tell you what, you can help me with something important for my research after a good bath, it’ll help keep bad thoughts away. How about it?”

He smiles wider and nodded. He wasn’t a fan of baths but I made it a strict rule that if he wants to be further on in my laboratory, he has to be cleaned up entirely.

He got up and went to do as I told him while I waited for the doors to close behind him. The chair was prepared and the tools were in order, my concoctions nearby ready to be used as well. The moment I’ve been waiting for all this time has finally come, and Jamison Fawkes is forever mine.

-

It's been months since that day and a bit has changed. Everyone who loves to tease and gossip calls me Mommy Dearest behind my back, but at least Jamison is a momma's boy. Roadhog seems to have calmed down and even greets me with a grunt while on missions, seemingly believing me now that I am indeed looking after the poor little rat. If Overwatch can't get through to Junkrat, they first tried to use Lucio and Hana, then Roadhog. Now they try to use me for it, and I do try. He seems to listen only to me and Mako though. Sometimes even Siebren.

Siebren... Ah, he must've figured it out, of course. I'm not surprised, he only looked mopey for about two weeks and said nothing. Everyone seems to think Sigma is a lost man who doesn't know where he is or what he's doing, muttering to himself now and then, but he is very observant. He noticed a small patch of Junkrat's hair missing that wasn't missing before, and I've been so careful; he noticed a tiny little bruise on his arm from being pricked by a syringe; he even noticed a cut on the bomber's leg that wasn't part of the collection before. Really, one should not underestimate Siebren's power of observation...

Others meanwhile didn't even bat an eye when Junkrat's vision was blurry for a day. They only noticed something was wrong when he grabbed onto Zenyatta to use him as a guide, not even noticing it was the omnic he so desperately despises. Ana took him back to the ship and forbade him to go on with the mission, and luckily, his vision cleared by the end of the day.  
Another time he was too dizzy to even stand up. He knows why, he's a smart boy, but he still told his two friends and partner that he just got drunk. They believe him to be an idiot, so they believed his story.  
Agents paid more attention to him for a week after he vomitted blood in the cafeteria. A nuisance that was, for a whole week my project was halted as Angela, Ana and Baptiste were making him stay in the infirmary. I came to help as well, but it was difficult to work with others being so paranoid over him, they should know his body is the most durable of all.

Me and Siebren made up after I promised him after those two weeks of his depression that I will no longer let Jamison help me with my project. So I did.  
It felt somewhat lonely after I started avoiding Jamie, I didn't think it would. I told him that I am very busy, my best attempt at keeping him away from me for now, but perhaps I did unintentionally get attached to him. Sometimes I see him speak with Sigma but he looks less lively than he usually does. It was later that Siebren told me, "It's for the best."

One night while working late, I was writing a report for Jack, I heard a familiar sound. The tapping of the peg leg against the floor, and it was getting closer. I lifted my head up and turned to the door, I didn't hide my surprise when seeing him in the doorway. He quickly hobbled over to me and dropped to his kneed, leaning his head on my lap crying.

"Please, please, please, please, please..."

Without a thought I began to pet through his hair, soothing him immediately.

"Shh, shh, love. What is it, my little rat?"

He looks up at me, his freckles clear and his bright orange eyes wide. He obviously cleaned himself up before coming here. He showed me his arms, and pleaded.

"Do whatever you want! Use me, make me sick, make me feel good, cut me, stab me with needles-- anything! Please, you promised you won't throw me away. P-please, ple-please! You promised. You can do anything you want. I won’t tell, I won’t move, I won’t scream, I-I won’t--"

My heart sank and I almost felt my whole strict image fall apart, I grabbed him close, hugging him and leaning his head on my chest, petting through his hair.

"Oh, my sweet little Jamison, my dear Jamie, my darling little rat," I cried.

It truly was both a magnificent and upsetting moment, when I realised I could no longer stay away from him at all. I fell in love with him heart and soul, I have to comfort him, I made a horrible mistake.

I shouldn’t have stayed away from him.

He is forever my Jamison.

My perfect little rat.

My perfect little lab rat.


End file.
